Odio
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: ¿Y si el gran odio que siente Filia por los Mazoku no se deba solamente a la matanza hace 1000 años atrás? UP el 3er capítulo
1. Chapter 1

_**ODIO**_

**by Angel Natsumi**

**1.- Capítulo**

Una niña pequeña jugaba a orillas de un lago; era una hermosa niña de lindos ojos azul- celestes, de largo cabello rubio cual oro, de rostro inocente y sonriente que buscaba por cada rincón piedras de colores para su colección que ya contaba con más de un ciento entre ellas amuletos y rocas sin valor aparente, pero que a ella le encantaban... No muy lejos de ella, la vigilan, la cuidan, una linda muchacha vestida de sacerdotisa cuidaba cada paso que daba la pequeña, cada movimiento y disfrutaba de sus juegos infantiles y de las sonrisas y señas que la niña le brindaba.

Sólo las dos se encontraban en aquellos hermosos parajes y mientras la niña jugaba, su nodriza también aprovechaba el tiempo para escribir sus memorias, como le han enseñado los ancianos del templo.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de la pequeña y divisó a lo lejos un brillo extraño sobre la hierba, era un brillo como ningún otro y se dirigió hasta aquel lugar alejándose de la vista de su nodriza. Lo recogió y con marcada ignorancia lo veía extrañada... no era una piedra de hermosos colores, tampoco se comparaba a un amuleto, más parecía un diamante de extraña forma, un ojo, se asemejaba a un ojo de rojo color, rubí brillante pero, una grieta tenía en uno de sus costados que dejaba a la vista una frase inconclusa. Como ella no sabía leer aun, pues sólo contaba con 10 años, rápidamente se dirigió donde su nodriza para que le dijera el significado de aquellas letras cuando un ser apareció de la nada y le cortó el paso.

Se trataba de un hermoso joven de grandes ojos claros como la miel, tez clara, fina y cabello oscuro con tintes rojizos; vestido sin opulencia, como un hombre cualquiera, sus hombros lo cubrían una capa de color negro y como algo distintivo en él, en su frente una tiara de plata con una piedra de color negro en el centro.

La niña no temía, pues no sabía quien era y la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho le hizo permanecer tranquila y borró de ella cualquier desconfianza.

- Hola linda niña... – su voz era austera, algo dura, pero armoniosa.

- Hola – respondió ella - ¿Quién eres tú?...

- Ah... yo sólo soy un amigo... ya me conocerás después... – sonreía y miraba el objeto que la niña tenía en sus manos – A ver y ¿tú quien eres?...

- Yo me llamo Filia Ull Copt y soy la destinada a ser la sacerdotisa del Templo...

- Sí, ya sé quien eres... ya tuve el honor de conocerte...

- ¿Sí?... ¿Y cómo me conoces?... Yo nunca te había visto...

- Ah! Eso después lo sabrás... y dime ¿Estás sola?...

- No, mi nodriza está por allá – le dijo y apuntó hacia unos matorrales – Detrás de esos matorrales está... me deja juntar piedras de colores y cualquier amuleto que encuentre, mira tengo muchos – sonrió y le mostró una bolsita de tela en la cual tenia muchas piedras de variados colores.

- Sí... oye pequeña ¿y esa que tienes en la mano?

- ¿Esto?... esto no es una piedra, no sé lo que es, pero es muy lindo quizás me dé buena suerte... se lo llevaré a mi...

- No ¿qué tal si me lo das? – le preguntó, la pequeña le miró y luego observó el objeto algo triste.

- Es que se lo iba dar a...

- Cómo un obsequio, dámelo como un regalo, un recuerdo, así cada vez que lo mire me acordaré de ti ¿ves? – la niña no le respondía – si me lo das, prometo que vendré a visitarte y jugaremos juntos...

- ¿De verdad? – ahora sus ojos brillaron - ¿Vendrás a jugar conmigo?...

- Sí, pero siempre y cuando me lo entregues – le dijo y apuntó a la "piedra" – Jugaremos a lo que tú quieras... – ahora estiraba la diestra para recibir el objeto.

En eso, detrás de los matorrales que la separaban de su nodriza, apareció ella alarmada por la repentina ausencia de la niña y al ver la escena, su rostro se tornó pálido cual nieve y el miedo se apoderó de sus pupilas claras. Con paso rápido se acercó al lugar y la llamó con un grito:

- ¡¡Filia!! – la niña volteo asustada y aprovechando el momento el joven desconocido arrebató de las pequeñas manos de la niña el objeto preciado y lo guardo en un morral que llevaba. La muchacha tomó a la pequeña Filia de la mano con brusquedad. - ¿Qué hacías con él?... no te das cuenta que es un desconocido... – le dijo y mirando al muchacho con voz temblorosa le reclamó – Sólo es una niña, no significa ningún peligro para ti, ni para tu miserable casta de asesinos, maldito...

- ¡Cuida tus palabras mujer o tu lengua viperina puede conduciros a una muerte segura! – la muchacha empalideció aún más y sólo calló-... En razón ni ella ni tú representan un peligro para nadie, más si hubiera querido entretenerme ya lo habría hecho... empezando con vos – le dijo, con paso lento se acercó a la joven temblorosa, levantó la diestra y tomó con ella su mentón apretándolo con fuerza –... para la otra mantén la boca cerrada y podrías vivir más – sus ojos llameaban y su rostro sereno ahora demostraba su maldad... – vete, no tendrás el honor de morir por mis manos...

La nodriza asustada tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás... La pequeña Filia en tanto sonreía y hacía señas de despedida al muchacho que acababa de conocer.

Este la observaba hasta que se desvaneció su imagen por entre las densas ramas de los árboles, luego sacó de su morral el objeto y mientras lo observaba desapareció del lugar.

Apareció otra vez en un sitio lúgubre, las sombras le rodeaban; en un rincón de la estancia se observaba una silla que se mecía levemente y una risa desagradable le dio la bienvenida; el muchacho ni se inmuto y se dirigió a otro rincón, en este había varias piedras y objetos preciosos suspendidos en el aire protegidas por un invisible campo de energía. De pie ante su colección, observaba con afán aquel que tenía en sus manos... de pronto se dio cuenta de la frase que llevaba impresa en uno de sus costados y llamó su atención, pero al querer descifrar lo que decía las palabras se borraron sin previo aviso, esto le extrañó pero no le dio demasiada importancia... Con un movimiento de su diestra hizo que la protección cediera y depositó allí su nueva adquisición.

Otra vez se escuchó la molesta risa, solo que esta vez muy cerca de él.

- No puedo creer que le des tanta importancia a este juego de piedras y demás basura.

- No deberías creer nada, nadie pidió tu opinión – fue su respuesta.

- Vaya, ahora muestras los dientes... no lo hiciste cuando estabas frente a esa niña dragón; Fácilmente pudiste haberte divertido con ella pero no lo hiciste... al parecer aún queda algo de mísero humano dentro de ti.

Sin previo aviso el muchacho tomó al hablante del cuello levantándolo sin esfuerzo y lo azotó en una pared próxima. - ¡¡Aún así tengo mucho más de demonio que tú, maldita bestia!! ¡No vuelvas a decir esa palabra en mi presencia! ¡Eso ya no existe! – gritó con voz terrible, soltó al otro y cuando este pisó tierra le repitió - ¡¡Ya no existe!!

- Convéncete de ello infeliz... – decía a la vez que tocaba su cuello y miraba su rostro con desdén.

- ¡¡Una vez más y ni siquiera quedará tu recuerdo!! – le amenazó apuntando su rostro y desapareció del lugar.

En el cuarto sólo quedó la bestia que aunque sonreía sus ojos llameaban de ira y rencor frente a la amenaza. Una sombra comenzaba a desaparecer de la habitación, había presenciado aquel encuentro y había escuchado todo cuanto se dijo; sonreía de manera maléfica y satisfecho... aunque sabía que aquel demonio había cometido un grave error.

* * *

La batalla de hace 250 años atrás aún repercutía dentro de la vida de todos los dragones sobrevivientes de aquella masacre, causada por un solo Mazoku cuyo nombre era prohibido pronunciar dentro de las congregaciones sagradas de aquellos que lograron escapar de su maldad... Incluso dentro de aquel Templo en el cual la pequeña Filia corría de un lado a otro, disfrutando su niñez, ajena aún, a todo lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo... aún era una niña y no se le estaba permitido saber sobre aquella tortura... no todavía...

_Notas de la autora:_

_Este fic lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero había quedado en el baúl de los recuerdos por bastante rato, pero ahora despolvaré los manuscritos y lo continuaré jeje... Ojalá les guste y no es el primer fic que hago de Filia... en realidad me encanta este personaje y la serie también... en fin, espero dejen Reviews y subiré muy pronto los otros capítulos... no será una historia muy larga ya que no me caracterizan... _

_Atte. Angel Natsumi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.-**

Unos gritos provenían del denso bosque que tenía bajo sus narices... por la experiencia, aunque era poca, supo que los gritos eran de una muchacha. Sonrío al escucharlos, pues pensó atrocidades, imaginando todo lo que su mente retorcida de demonio puede imaginar; creyó que un par de ladrones, bestias o algo peor la estaban atormentando, se imagino un reguero de sangre, muertes y quizás un delicioso banquete... la curiosidad pudo más que la misión encomendada en esos momentos y descendió hasta el bosque para presenciar lo que sucedía.

Al pisar tierra y observar la escena su sonrisa desapareció por un momento, pero luego rió con ganas.

De espaldas a él, una muchacha de unos 15 años aparentemente, de cabellos rubios y ataviada con un largo vestido sin mangas, gritaba mientras atacaba a unos ladrones que quisieron sorprenderla; utilizaba magia de bajo poder astral con tal de asustar a los bribones y bien que lo lograba. Todos magullados y cansados de esquivar los cientos de rayos que la muchacha les lanzaba pedían por favor, por un momento de descanso. Pero la joven lanzó el último rayo que hizo que los ladrones volaran por el cielo hasta caer en un lejano lugar.

- ¡¡Se lo merecen por abusadores!! – gritó y escuchó una risa tras ella; aún más enfadada creyó que uno de los bandidos había escapado a su castigo, así que dando media vuelta lanzó al personaje un rayo de mínimo poder para amedrentarlo, pero el asaltado ni se inmutó y con la diestra absorbió el poder y desapareció este de su mano. La muchacha se le quedó mirando extrañada y el demonio sólo sonrió levemente.

- Bueno el espectáculo ya acabó... – dijo y dando media vuelta iba a emprender el vuelo pero la joven le interrumpió.

- No viniste a jugar...

El mazoku se detuvo, volteó y la observó... por un momento no la reconoció, no sabía quien era, pero mirando otra vez sus ojos pudo distinguir a la pequeña niña que vio alguna vez a orillas de un lago.

- No debí haberte dado aquel objeto, no lo merecías... dijiste que te acordarías de mí cada vez que lo vieras, pero no fue así... me olvidaste...

- No puedo creer que me recuerdes... a los dragones no se les conoce por su buena memoria, sino por otras cualidades... así que hay que reconsiderar aquello...

- ¿Por qué no viniste a visitarme?... sabes, yo te esperé... si sabes lo que soy entonces sabías donde encontrarme.

- ¿Acaso aquel día no te hablaron de mí?

- La verdad no, pero eso ya no importa...

- ¿O sea que no sabes qué es lo que soy? ... – le preguntó y ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza – Vaya eso sí que es una novedad... ¿Y no te interesa saber?...

- No... lo que cuenta es que no cumpliste tu promesa y eso me hace ver que no eres una persona leal.

- Pues ese es uno de mis tantos atributos... – le dijo y sonrió.

- Bien debo irme... pero antes quiero saber si me devolverás lo que es mío – le dijo y abrió la palma esperando que le entregara la joya.

- Me lo obsequiaste y lo que se da no se quita...

- Pero había una promesa de por medio, ese era el fin de dártelo; no la cumpliste, así que vuelve a ser mío... quiero que me lo devuelvas para así dárselo a alguien que de verdad se lo merece. – le dijo con voz grave y un asomo de desconsuelo en sus lindos ojos.

- Pues que pena, lo siento por aquella persona porque no te lo devolveré, es más creo que ahora si voy a hacerte esas visitas... – le dijo y sonrió de manera maléfica.

- No te molestes en hacerlo... – le dijo y dando media vuelta se alejo corriendo del lugar, dejando solo al mazoku.

Este la vio alejarse y desapareció del bosque para hacerse etéreo una vez más en los cielos. Miraba el bosque a sus pies y ya no se distinguía a la muchacha y trataba de recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado.

- "¿Fueron 15 o 20 años?... puede ser... nunca me di cuenta del tiempo transcurrido... no creí que aún me recordara y lo mejor es que no tiene idea de... – sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y sonrió -... ya no es una niña... pero aún no es una adulta... creo que puedo esperar..."- pensó por último y se desvaneció otra vez.

El tiempo transcurrido avivaba aún más la venganza dentro de sus corazones; quizás tenía razón, aquella cualidad no era conocida entre ellos, pero su memoria les impedía olvidar lo sucedido. Su nombre nunca se borraría de sus cabezas, aquel día permanecería siempre entre los dragones; aquel nefasto día jamás sería olvidado. Las miles de vidas extinguidas, según dicen los rumores, por un dedo índice elevado a los cielos, nunca, ni en mil años borrarían su presencia.

* * *

Los preparativos comenzaban... faltaba reunir a las legiones, quienes estarían dispuestos y quienes no a perder la vida por una venganza sin cuartel. La ira era el sentimiento más fuerte después del amor, y aquella ira ahora vivía dentro de sus almas; No podían dar paso atrás... sólo quedaba aguardar las consecuencias...

Una pierna sobre la otra, sentada en su trono recamado en oro, esperaba por su sacerdote... el vestido de corte griego, su favorito, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y eso le encantaba, al fin y al cabo tenía un cuerpo perfecto... y su fin era lucirlo... Cigarrillo en mano la encontró, no se inmutó por su pose sensual, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese cuerpo, lo conocía, cada rincón de él y ya no le causaba ningún tipo de sentimiento...

Unas palabras se cruzaron rompiendo el silencio y los ojos avivaron la maldad; una misión lejos de allí le esperaba al mazoku de nombre prohibido, a quien se le atribuía la muerte de miles de dragones... Su rostro pálido y sus ojos violetas denotaron su vil esencia; haciendo una reverencia desapareció del lugar.

La señora de marcada belleza sólo sonreía... no podía fallar... nunca lo hacía; su sacerdote y general era el indicado para el trabajo y no le defraudaría... Un sorbo del licor que tenía en la copa y una risa aguda inundó el silencio...

**_Notas notas:_**

_¿Cuál será la misión a la que hacen alusión?... Y ¿Porqué el muchacho no quiso devolver la piedra a Filia?... en fin... se ián resolviendo esas incognitas a la vez que vayan leyendo... bueno y a la vez que yo las vaya creando :-P_

_Angel Natsumi )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.-**

Frente a su colección de objetos, observaba uno en particular; quizás era el más brillante y hermoso de entre todos o quizás eso era lo que le parecía a él... Pensó un momento en ella... era una buena entretención, a fin de cuentas ella no sabía que él era un mazoku... podría convertirla en un juguete para él, una marioneta para hacer lo que quisiera, pues su poder no era nada, ni el cuarto de lo que constituía el suyo. Talvez podría divertirse mucho con ella... no era mala idea, y quizás en un momento más podría incluso llevar a cabo sus más fervientes deseos de destrucción gracias a su muerte… al fin y al cabo, por ser una simple dragón se convertía inmediatamente en el enemigo de su raza.

Miraba quieto el objeto, sin despegar la vista de él, cuando de pronto una voz que él conocía bastante bien lo sacó de su mutismo. Volteando se encontró frente a frente al demonio en cuyo persona descansaba su más honorable respeto.

- Veo que te entretienes mucho frente a la colección de piedras que posees Dante.

- La verdad Sr. no es que me entretenga, simplemente hay algunas que tienen mucha belleza interior y a la vez son tan oscuras como la misma noche… - lo miro fijamente unos breves segundos y luego cambió de tema – Bueno, habéis venido para encomendarme una misión, puesto que sé que esta no es una visita de simple cortesía de tu parte mi señor.

- Vaya vaya… cada vez me sorprendes más con tus habilidades para adentrarte en mis pensamientos y conste que no es una tarea fácil.

- No deberías sorprenderte, he aprendido mucho de lo que sé gracias a ti – dijo Dante, que así que llamaba el demonio joven y levitando hacia un sillón cercano, se sentó aguardando que el mazoku comenzara a hablar.

- Bien muchacho, creo que no debo dar mayores detalles a lo que se te encomendará en esta oportunidad. Bien sabes que los dragones llaman a la unión entre sus castas para realizar la "venganza" que ellos tanto ansían. No puedo creer que a pesar de que han pasado más de 250 años, no puedan olvidar a los caídos – diciendo esto último con un tono burlón.

- Me he dado cuenta que la memoria de los dragones no es tan mala como nosotros creíamos Sr.

- Si… sé que te has dado cuenta de aquello – le dijo y miró directamente a sus ojos - Pero bueno… Parte de la organización de tan "esperado acontecimiento" se realizará mañana en la noche y estos dragones son tan estúpidos que no podían dejar de organizar algo tan importante sin una celebración de por medio. Gracias a eso pasarás más que desapercibido, claro también ayudado por esa poca esencia de humano que aún te queda – el muchacho miró al mazoku con cara de reproche, odiaba que le recordasen su procedencia – Oh vamos Dante… en algunas ocasiones eso puede servirte y servirnos de ayuda.

- Eso claro que lo sé… pero sin reprocharte esto, una vez me dijiste que borrarías de mí este asqueroso hedor a humano que aún me queda, pero no lo has hecho.

- Por lo mismo, sabía que alguna vez nos sería útil, como ahora. Pero mira, un trato, tú cumples con lo tuyo y yo cumplo con lo que te prometí hace años… ¿te parece? – Nuevamente el mazoku tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa tan característica de él que no había dudas que se estaba burlando, pero a Dante no le quedó otra que aceptar el trato y no seguir avivando la caldera. Así que asintió con la cabeza y dando media vuelta se iba alejar del lugar pero volteando miró de forma inquisitiva al Mazoku.

- Pero Sr. Una pregunta, si hace tantos años atrás un solo dedo de su mano exterminó a legiones de esos colilargos, ¿porqué esperar a que se congreguen muchas más legiones de las que ya hay para la batalla?

- Dante Dante… "sore wa himitsu deso" (eso es un secreto) – dijo el Mazoku con un dedo en su boca haciendo el típico gesto de silencio y se desvaneció por completo del lugar.

A Dante no le quedó más remedio que reírse de la respuesta tan singular de su Sr; y simplemente por ahora, había que esperar a que llegase la noche de mañana para cumplir con su misión. Volteó hacía la colección de sus tesoros y siguió observando esa piedra pequeña que tanto llamaba su atención. Y pasados unos minutos, sin previo aviso desapareció de su morada con destino desconocido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¡Filia! ¡Filia! ¡Vamos muchacha!... el vestido no te quedará perfecto para la noche si no vienes a probártelo… ¡Filia! – llamaba su nodriza dentro del templo, gritaba más bien, pero sus alaridos no eran atendidos por la joven dragón.

Esta se encontraba en el jardín del Santuario, aprovechando el magnífico y soleado día en compañía de varios dragones más jóvenes que ella y que pedían por sus canciones de veneración al Dios Rey Dragón de Fuego.

Se había convertido en Sacerdotisa para su Dios, excelente amiga para sus pares, nodriza para los más pequeños y en una linda mujer para los demás dragones varones que asistían en esta oportunidad al Santuario debido a la congregación de éstos para la batalla. Pero a Filia esto último no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aún se veía a ella misma demasiado joven como para que los varones le llamaran la atención, a pesar de contar ya con la edad suficiente de madurez. Pero lo más importante para ella era el ser Sacerdotisa y encomendar su vida a ello.

Por eso hacía caso omiso a los llamados de su nodriza y permanecía ajena a toda la frivolidad que la rodeaba en esta oportunidad. Reprochaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir esta noche, odiaba las guerras y los conflictos, aunque sí, era verdad, odiaba a los demonios, pero su odio se basaba simplemente en las historias de batallas pasadas que le contaba su nodriza, puesto que desde pequeños se les enseña a los dragones que son enemigos consumados de los demonios y de toda criatura vil y malvada; pero odiaba mucho más las muertes que sobrevendrían una vez se desatara la guerra y cada vez que tenía oportunidad reprochaba a sus superiores sobre la decisión tomada sobre la venganza que estaban dispuestos a realizar.

Mas éstos no la tomaban en consideración y seguían planeando lo que para ellos, sería una victoria segura.

-¡Filia! Muchacha te juro que si no vienes… - seguía alardeando su nodriza mientras se escabullía por los pasillos del templo, cuando divisó a la joven sentada en el Jardín en compañía de los pequeños. Desde lejos quiso llamarla una vez más cuando sintió en su hombro una mano que se depositaba tranquila y serena. La mujer volteó y se encontró con el Anciano Dragón que también veía a Filia desde lejos.

- Vete tranquila, no te preocupes por Filia, ella sabrá cumplir con lo que se le ha pedido… vamos regrésate al cuarto y prepara las cosas para esta noche. – le dijo el anciano con voz armoniosa, con lo que la joven mujer asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y girando sobre sus talones, regresó al interior del templo.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando Filia se dio cuenta que el Anciano la observaba y disculpándose con los niños se alejó de ellos para ir en busca de él.

- Niña ¿porqué vienes a mi encuentro y traes tanto reproche en tus ojos? – la increpó de manera dulce.

- Anciano… lo siento… no es mi intensión pero… - se disculpó Filia mientras bajaba la vista

- No te disculpes muchacha entiendo porque esas emociones en ti… Sé que no estás de acuerdo con todo esto que está pasando, créeme que en principio yo tampoco estaba muy convencido, pero creo que nunca está de más pelear por lo que uno cree. Además, es sabido que una vez que el odio se interna en el corazón de los seres vivientes, no queda más opción que apaciguarlo. – suspiraba el Anciano Dragón mientras miraba a la lejanía.

- Pero debe haber una mejor manera de resolver todo esto – clamaba Filia desde lo más profundo de su corazón – Ustedes siempre van diciendo que los malos sentimientos sólo corrompen a las personas de buen corazón y esas son las principales enseñanzas que recibimos estando en el templo. No puedo permitir lo que va a suceder siendo Sacerdotisa, simplemente no puedo.

- Filia entiendo lo que sientes, pero todo tiene una razón en este mundo… - le dijo el Anciano mientras ofrecía a la muchacha su brazo para que le acompañase a pasear por los jardines – Será mejor que por ahora no avives la discordia entre todo lo que está pasando y tú como Sacerdotisa deberías tener fe de que todo se solucionara quizás de la mejor manera posible. Ahora niña ve con tu nodriza y así en la noche me acompañaras para así no sentirme tan solo dentro de todo.

Y Filia le observó y se dio cuenta de que su rostro denotaba mucho más cansancio que los años previos. Sin decir más palabras, sonrió casi con lástima y regalando al anciano un beso en su mejilla y se alejó de él, mientras éste le veía con ojos perdidos.

**Notas de mi ^^**

**Sí, creo que me merezco un buen reto por no haber publicado nada de nada hace tanto tiempo, y más cuando prometí terminar pronto esta historia, pero creo que se me ha hecho muy poco el tiempo que tengo actualmente para poder escribir  Sin embargo, nunca está de más aprovechar cuando salta un poco de imaginación a la mente.**

**Y bueno aquí ya el 3er capítulo de Odio… creo que va quedando bastante bien pero se vienen más sorpresas aún. Espero continúen leyendo y dejando sus reviews, ya que eso es lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo nuestras sandeces ^^**

**Atte. Angel Natsumi**


End file.
